


A World of Demons

by RegalPotato



Series: Post Fictional Season 3 [2]
Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9593654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalPotato/pseuds/RegalPotato
Summary: Title based on the quote: One may suffer a world of demons for the sake of an angel.It’s Gareth’s birthday and Madalena wants to set everything on fire.Set post-fictional S3.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: set about six years after Gareth rescues Madalena from the DEL.
> 
> Too. Much. Fluff. I can’t breath. Written in a few hours for literally no reason other than I thought it was cute.

Madalena was in hell. Pure, agonising hell. And short of setting everything on fire, there was nothing she could do about it, especially as she doubted Gareth would appreciate her using her magic to set his friends alight. She clenched her fists tightly on her lap and forced a smile - though anyone who knew her would know it was a grimace instead.

A warm body bumped against her from behind, hands coming down to rub gently at her shoulders. He leant down, mouth against her ear. 

“You alright, Queenie?” 

She sighed, some of the tension in her back releasing under the strong ministrations of Gareth’s thumbs.

“Are you having a good birthday?” She asked instead, avoiding his question. 

Gareth moved, and she lamented the warmth he’d brought her. She shifted slightly on the bench she was sat on, leaving space for him to sit beside her. 

“Yeah, it’s great. Already drank Richard under the table.” He laughed, using his thumb to point over their shoulders to where Richard was indeed slumped unconscious beneath a table. 

Madalena found a genuine smile twist onto her lips before she rolled her eyes fondly. 

“Gareth, even I could out drink Richard. That’s not impressive.” 

“Hey, I…”

“Uncle Gareth!” A tiny voice screamed before something hurled itself into Gareth’s arms. 

He caught the offending object and shifted his hold to sit it more comfortably on his lap. Madalena’s lip curled slightly in distaste. 

“Hey kid,” Gareth said, rubbing his hand over the boy’s head affectionately.  

“Daddy’s sleeping,” William giggled.

Gareth laughed. “Yeah, that’s my bad, sorry kiddo.”

“But now we’re a player short for toss the cabbage around!”

Madalena couldn’t hold in the snort of laughter. Galavant must have taught all the children the stupid peasant game from his childhood. Gareth looked at her over the top of William’s head, a glint in his eyes. The smile on her face dropped instantly.

“No.”

“Aww come on, Queenie. I’m not sober enough for sports.”

She stared at him incredulously. 

“You’ve had - what -  _ five  _ beers, Gareth? Don’t be ridiculous,” she hissed. 

The four year old looked between them for a moment, before apparently realising what Gareth was suggesting.

“Yes! Come on, Auntie Maddie,” he shouted, struggling to shift out of Gareth’s lap. Gareth, however, apparently knew what was good for him and held the kid back from her. “You’ll help me beat everyone! Because you’re the bestest.”

Madalena’s eyes widened in horror; not just because the kid had called her his aunt - she would be having stern words with Richard about allowing such things - but because she was apparently his favourite. When had that happened?  _ How _ had that happened? It’s not like she doted on any of the children, unlike Gareth. Regardless, she was a Queen, not a nanny. It wasn’t her job to keep Richard’s crotch spawn happy, even if this was Gareth’s birthday party. 

“I’m not…” she started, looking apologetically at Gareth.

“It’s against Auntie Izzy and Rose. I have to beat them.” 

William’s hands tightened into little fists, a determined look on his face. Gareth smirked as Madalena stood up instantly, her skirts swirling around her feet. 

“Well, what are you waiting for, Wilhelm…”

“It’s William,” the kid squeaked.

“...let’s win this stupid game already.”

Madalena would never give up a chance to destroy Isabella, even if it was only in a silly vegetable throwing game. William scrambled off Gareth’s lap excitedly, rushing over to grab Madalena’s hand. Gareth stood and grabbed the boy by his collar before he could make contact. 

“Why don’t you go and get ready, kid. I’ll send  _ Auntie Maddie _ out in a minute,” he said, stressing her name with a smile.

William nodded happily before running off to the courtyard. 

Madalena pursed her lips, eyes narrowed and  jaw clenched slightly in irritation. Gareth just smiled wider, leaning in to press a kiss to her cheek, hand moving to rest on her lower back.

“Be good,” he said, as he pulled his head away. 

She looked at him from the corner of her eyes, her brows raised and smirk on her lips. She twisted, turning to face him, and laid her hands on his chest. 

“You know I’ll be anything but…”

“He’s four and Rose is five. Try not to upset them. Please. For me.”

She sighed, head tilting back. 

“Fine,” she groaned. “But I’m still beating  _ Isabella. _ ” 

“I wouldn’t expect anything less.”

She leant forwards to place a slow and soft kiss against his lips. 

“I’m only doing all this because it’s your birthday,” she mumbled against his mouth. 

“I know. I love you too.”

Madalena smiled and stepped back. She cracked her neck, rolled her shoulders, and turned towards the courtyard. 

“Oh, and Queenie? Beat her without the magic.”

“I hate you,” she shouted cheerfully as she left the throne room, Gareth’s laughter trailing after her.

\---

In the end, Madalena hadn’t even felt the need to cheat, magic or otherwise. With her height over Isabella and William’s speed advantage over Rose, the two of them had practically decimated the mother/daughter team. 

She clapped her hands in front of her to dust off any remnants of cabbage, a bright grin on her face. William was cheering, marching round her in circles and pumping his little fist up in the air, declaring her the best cabbage thrower of the century. He may have been a little brat - Richard’s little brat in particular - but the kid knew greatness when he saw it. 

Gareth was leant against the far wall, propping up a semi-conscious Richard, and watching the scene with amusement on his face.

“Daddy, daddy!” William shouted, finally noticing the men. 

Richard winced at the noise. The kid rushed over to his father and tugged on his hand happily. 

“We won! By lots of points!”

“That’s nice, Little Dragon,” Richard groaned, his free hand rubbing over his eyes. “But can you keep the volume level down a bit.”

“Auntie Maddie helped me win, cause you was sleeping! She’s so good!”

Madalena strolled over to join them, smug smile on her face. 

“I’m impressed, Richard,” she said slowly. “Kid must take after your wife and not you. He’s actually rather competent.”

“Yeah, well let’s be glad you haven’t decided to have any kids. God knows what would happen to the world with more of you in it.”

Madalena’s nostrils flared in anger, though a part of her felt unnerved at Richard’s words. She swallowed uneasily, and Gareth sighed. 

“Alright, enough. William, help your dad inside; mum’s in the throne room with your sister.”

Richard stumbled from his side, knowing when his friend was telling him to leave, his son swinging on his arm instead of actually helping. They disappeared into the castle and Gareth turned to face her.

“Don’t look at me like that, Gare,” she said. 

“Like what?”

“Like you know how I’m feeling and want to make it better.”

He raised his eyebrows for a moment before grabbing one of her hands and tugging her into him. She didn’t resist, her arm curling round his back, and the other tucking between their chests.

“I see these brats enough. Don’t need ones running under my feet when I want peace and quiet,” he said softly. 

She hated how well he understood her, but nevertheless relaxed into him at his words. 

“Don’t you want…?”

“I want you. And that’s all that matters.” He tightened his hold on her for a moment before pulling back. “Though there is….uh, one thing that could make this the best birthday ever.”

Madalena’s brow crumpled in confusion. She stepped back from him, a questioning look on her face. Gareth fumbled with something behind his back before he crouched down in front of her, a small box now in his hands. Madalena’s eyes went wide. 

“If you said yes,” he said simply, opening the box to reveal the most beautiful ring she’d ever seen. 

Madalena’s heart felt like a stone in her chest, each beat a painful thump against her ribcage. Her mouth had gone completely dry, and it was suddenly a struggle to breathe. Her silence apparently lasted too long, as Gareth shifted uncomfortably, his air of confidence fading. 

“You haven’t kicked me in the face yet,” he chuckled awkwardly. “So that’s a good sign. I wasn’t planning on doing this today, but...uh...obviously the wedding could be as big or as small as you want it. Entirely up to you. Guest list up to you. I don’t care.”

A smile made its way onto her face at Gareth’s nervous rambling. She leant forwards and placed her hands on either side of his head, pulling him up to stand in front of her. Before he could say another word, she kissed him, pressing her lips hard against his. 

“Yes.” She smiled against his mouth. 

Gareth grinned, stepping back to leave just enough space for him to push the ring onto her finger. It fit perfectly, though she hadn’t doubted it would. 

“And we’re having a big wedding,” she said, ignoring how emotional her voice sounded. “Isabella is getting a front row seat to how much better we are compared to her.”

“Whatever you want, Queenie,” Gareth snorted.

He pulled her back into him for a mind blowing kiss. Madalena laughed against him, moaning as Gareth took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. 

She could easily suffer Gareth’s friends - and their children - for the sake of this.

**Author's Note:**

> So it's been six years since Gareth rescued Madalena from the DEL, I think it's about time they got married. Don't you?
> 
> Let me know if you guys like this post-fictional S3 verse (I do). And if you've got any ideas or things you'd like to see (fluff or angst, whatever), leave a comment and tell me!
> 
> Please kudos and comment! Thank you.


End file.
